


Ode to the Bouncer

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: OFC - Freeform, Rooker Song Challenge, Song fic, Studio Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: My entry for the Rooker Song Challenge.If there is one thing Yondu hates with his entire being, it's the enslavement of others.





	Ode to the Bouncer

The music in the club was unbearably loud. The bass made the ground shake. People danced together in a sea of colors. That was another thing about the club. Everything was neon. The menus, the clothing, the drinks; everything was bright neon. It was sickening, but Yondu kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t here to judge how the club looked. That was not his job.

The club owner of the place called himself Specs. Yondu wasn’t sure if it because the alien wore a white tuxedo splattered with paint or because of his obnoxiously yellow glasses. What Yondu did know was that the girl sitting next to Specs was young. Younger than Yondu, younger than Specs and probably younger than Kraglin. She was all dolled up, but she refused to look anywhere. Head down, she seemed to be focusing on her lap.

“As you can see,” Specs said. “Sparkle here is a beauty.”

Specs tilted Sparkle’s chin up, so she looked at Yondu. Upon seeing her eyes, Yondu felt his heart clench. Sparkle was smiling, but her eyes seemed dead. The look was familiar to Yondu. He had seen it before. Yondu stared at Sparkle before looking at Specs.

“How many girls yew got here?” Yondu asked.

“Many,” Specs replied. “If Sparkle isn’t your type, I have hundreds of girls you can choose from.”

“Now I didn’t say I didn’t want lil’ Sparky here,” Yondu said. “But I gotsa get another lady for my first mate. Tell me, where do you get yer girls?”

“It’s a simple plan really. I find girls who want to be stars, lure them away from their homes and before they know it, they work for me,” Specs bragged. “Isn’t it brilliant?”

Yondu wanted to push Specs down a flight of stairs, but he resisted.

“So you’re trafficking these girls,” Yondu asked flatly.

“Yep.”

“That is all I need ta hear.”

With a sharp whistle, Yondu’s arrow shot through the club owner’s hand. He screamed, but the music drowned out his shrieks. However, his security noticed. Four large men went to grab for their guns, but Yondu’s whistle was quicker. Four heads soon had four holes, and they slumped to the floor. Yondu stood up and grabbed Sparkle’s hand.

“Come on girly,” Yondu said. “We’re gettin’ you outta here.”

* * *

Specs hadn’t been lying about the girls.

Once Yondu had forwarded the recording of Specs’ confession to the Nova Corps, the club was raided. In a basement below the club, they had found the other girls. They all relayed the same message: Specs had offered them fame and then trapped them.

“Whatchu starrin’ at?” Yondu snapped.

Sparkle jumped slightly and then glanced down at her neon pink heels. While the other girls had gone with the Nova officers, Sparkle had refused. She grabbed onto Yondu’s arm and didn’t let go. Yondu ignored his crew’s complaints about allowing a woman on the ship. Sparkle was terrified, that much was obvious. Yondu was probably the first man not to harm her, and he had saved her from her tormentor. It was only natural to stay with him.

“Why did you save me?” Sparkle finally asked.

“Cause I can,” Yondu replied.

“I don’t believe that.”

“Damn, youse smart,” Yondu chuckled. “What’s your real name? I know it ain’t Sparkle.”

“It’s Tuli.”

“Well Tuli,” Yondu scratched his chin. “It just wasn’t right. Now, I know we Ravagers are seen as hardened assholes, but we have a code. Part of the code is ya don’t sell people. Slavery is a big no-no. We also look out for younglings.”

Tuli was silent for a second.

“Thank you,” Tuli said.

“Yer welcome.”

“Would you–possibly let me stay here? I’ll work.”

“You want to be Ravager? I dunno girly.”

“Please! I want to learn how to fight so if I ever find a girl in a position like me, I can kill the bastards that hurt them!”

Yondu smiled again. There was a fire in Tuli’s eyes. For a split second, Yondu saw himself in the young girl. Her hands were clenched in fists and determination burned in her eyes.

“First things first, we gotta get you some Ravager garb,” Yondu said. “C’mon.”

Tulli smiled and ran after Yondu.


End file.
